A Starry Night
by raerobgal
Summary: Oneshot, RobRae : Robin and Raven have a discussion about the signs of the zodiac on the roof, and get to know each other a little better. - EDITED 30/3/2013.


**Hey guys, so I've decided to edit this story since looking back on it now... it was really quite bad! So anyway, it's still the same but with a few improvements :)  
Oh, and it's still just a oneshot hehe!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was a normal night at titan's tower: Beastboy and Cyborg were playing the last few video games before bed, Starfire was cleaning the kitchen after cooking many puddings that day, while Raven sat on the roof, and Robin was sifting through paperwork.

Two months had passed since Raven had defeated her evil father - Trigon the terrible. She was now free to live a proper life, do her own thing, feel emotions and truly enjoy her time spent with friends. Yes, her outlook on life was much more positive than it had been.

Tonight, as she gazed up at the clear, starry night sky, she realized that there hadn't been a night as clear as this since before her 'prophecy' had come true. Breathing in the summer night air, she smiled to herself – she felt proper freedom. She was so incredibly relaxed that she didn't even hear the roof door open and footsteps coming ever nearer to her.

"Hi Rae, what a beautiful night, eh?"

Masking her shock, she raised a brow at her leader who had decided to join her up here, "Okay, number one, don't call me 'Rae', and two... yeah, it is a great night."

Robin smiled at her response, but she remained oblivious to this as her gaze was once again concentrated upon the heavens and the twinkling stars above them. Her serene beauty was striking, and he was reminded yet again of how he had fallen in love with her; not only was it her ethereal appearance, her great intelligence and drive for justice that had attracted him to her, but it was the fact that she was good-natured and determined, wanting to prove that her heritage did not dictate who she wanted to be.

"So Rae…ven," he quickly added, "do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sit boy blunder," Raven sighed, but inwardly smiled. She never let anyone know this, but she had a crush on Robin…okay, so it was more than a crush. He did risk his own life to save her, on numerous occasions, and if it hadn't been for him, then she wouldn't be here today.

"What are we looking at?" Robin questioned after a few minutes of silence. All he could see was the black expanse of the night sky and thousands of stars dotted around the sky. They, of course, held no meaning for him whatsoever, and thus why he wanted to understand how Raven could be so fascinated by something such as a view.

"Stars..." she monotoned.

"Obviously, but what's so important about them? Why are you so interested?" he frowned.

"I'm looking for the constellations," she replied simply. "What's your star sign?" she asked him curiously.

"Uh… actually I don't know."

"When's your birthday?" she sighed.

"You should know that, Rae," he pouted, feigning hurt.

"Robin…"

"Okay, okay! My birthday is the 12th of August."

"So, you're a Leo... Typical," Raven rolled her eyes.

"What's so 'typical' about that?" Robin countered.

"You're mainly the centre of attention, and you love being the leader. Oh, and you're affectionate and generous as well, so you are, in essence, the perfect Leo."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess? Well, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, _Raven_. There's no one else up here is there?" Robin smirked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Raven said dryly. "Well, I'm a Virgo: organised, practical, critical, and I prefer small crowds rather than large.

"Cool, those describe you accurately too," he smiled.

"I guess," she shrugged.

Knowing that she wouldn't expand upon her answer, the masked teen cleared his throat and spoke again,

"Uh, anyway, what is the sign of 'Leo'?"

"A lion; it's a fiery zodiac element."

"Okay then... What about 'Virgo'?" Robin asked.

"Uh… well," Raven blushed. Did she really have to say this? Oh well, "Virgo means 'the virgin'."

Robin laughed at her response before he could help himself – who came up with these symbols in the first place?!

"You're serious? A virgin?!" he chuckled.

"I don't see why you're laughing, at least I'm human; _you_, however, are a hairy beast," Raven folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah but that's better than being a damsel, I mean lion's are tough! But you're a virgin, oh!" Robin's fit of laughter began to cease as he caught Raven's glare. He composed himself enough to ask, "what are the other zodiac signs then?"

"Aquarius is a jug of water, or a water-bearer, Pisces is fish, Aries is the ram, Taurus is the bull – which is why you don't want to get on the wrong side of one of those, Gemini is twins, Cancer is the crab, Leo is the lion, Virgo is the virgin, Libra is the scales, since they're very 'balanced', Scorpio is the scorpion, Sagittarius is the archer, and Capricorn is a sea goat," she explained.

"A jug of water? I thought a virgin was bad!" Robin laughed.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes you know. It's just constellations, so you shouldn't make fun of them," Raven told him seriously.

"I won't, Rae."

"Good – don't call me Rae!"

Ignoring her, he went on, "what zodiac sign is it at this time of year?"

"Aries," Raven smirked.

"Oh, the ram... Raven?"

"What now, Robin?"

"Where is Aries? In the sky?"

"You can't see it, as whatever the current zodiac sign is, you don't see it at night, but around midday."

"Wow, how do you know all this stuff?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"I just read a lot," she told him, focusing on the stars once again.

"Cool, I love girls who read and are clever..." he grinned.

"Y-you do?" Raven blushed, looking back to see his handsome face only inches away from hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but he spoke before she could say anything.

"Yeah, just like I love you, Raven," Robin admitted, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"R-Robin... I love y-"

"Shh… actions speak louder than words," Robin replied as he pressed his lips upon Raven's.

In that moment, the stars seemed to shine just a little bit brighter than before, as the two beings had come together and realised their shared love for each other.

**Okay, so I edited this, and even though it's still not long or whatever, hopefully it is a lot better than what it was xD Yes, I know the ending was abrupt, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, plus it would take away the simplicity of this ficlet hahaha!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review please!**

**raerobgal**


End file.
